Defenders of the Dawn
Founded in 124 AP by Varrick Rush, the Defenders of the Dawn is a group of champions selected to safeguard the Material Plane from harm. Only those who are considered selfless and pure of heart are considered for positions within the group. The Defenders of the Dawn are considered Xesteria's most elite fighting force. The organization is currently limited to six members, a change that Varrick Rush made in 157 AP after he found that having only four members was insufficient. In modern times, and even though the world is at relative peace, the current commander of the organization, Silas Hearthfire, is said to be considering expanding the group's size to seven members to allow a greater degree of global presence in preparation for any potential calamities that may ever occur. =Roster= Founding Members * Mateas Duskweaver: Lifelong friend of Varrick Rush who believed it to be Ehlonna's will that they form the Defenders of the Dawn to protect the world. Remains a member of the group to this day, choosing to follow rather than to lead. * Varrick Rush: Human barbarian/fighter. Prince of Nordland who shunned the throne to pursue fighting for peace worldwide. Passed away in 183 AP. * Teris Volash: Human paladin, descendant of the great Nordish hero Artan Volash. Stepped down to focus on her work with the Church of Talos in 190 AP. * Kasius Zavethril: Drow Elf rogue who turned his back on his people after coming to resent their dark practices. When he was killed by his own people in 256 AP, Silas Hearthfire was appointed to the Defenders of the Dawn. Current Members The following individuals are the current members of the Defenders of the Dawn. * Silas Hearthfire: Commander of the Defenders of the Dawn. Human fighter. * Verise Alogreth: Tiefling cleric/rogue. * Mateas Duskweaver: High Elven druid/wizard. * Rasgan Kloldrekaar: Dragonborn sorcerer. * Etain Kraigbreaker: Dwarven fighter/paladin. * Cassandra Whitemane: Human paladin. VeriseAlogreth.jpg|Verise Alogreth|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Verise_Alogreth MateasDuskweaver.jpg|Mateas Duskweaver|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Mateas_Duskweaver SilasHearthfire.jpg|Silas Hearthfire|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Silas_Hearthfire RasganKloldrekaar.jpg|Rasgan Kloldrekaar|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Rasgan_Kloldrekaar EtainKraigbreaker.jpg|Etain Kraigbreaker|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Etain_Kraigbreaker CassandraWhitemane.png|Cassandra Whitemane|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Whitemane Former Members The following are notable members who served with the Defenders of the Dawn in the past. * Atticus Daranouve: Human paladin. Died of old age. Cassandra Whitemane and Jupiter Rush were each named as his possible successor until Cassandra was ultimately chosen. * Garam Giantsbane. Human barbarian. Died of old age. Imperius Decima, Etain Kraigbreaker, Vanessa Penstone, and Zargon Ragnaroth were all in the running to replace him until Silas Hearthfire called upon Etain to take on the position. * Sarendil Autumnwind. High Elven druid who served as the group's leader for seventy six years after original founder Varrick Rush passed away. Killed in a freak accident involving a roc. Verise Alogreth, Saradin Archedes, Astrid Sommerfal, and Delilah Vayne were all considered to replace her. Saradin Archedes was selected, but the Defenders of the Dawn fell upon their second choice, Verise, when Saradin refused the position. * Kaimi Ramzi. Human ranger. Went missing in the Southern Seas, presumed to have been eaten by Kraken. Verise Alogreth, Rasgan Kloldrekaar, Aelandra Nightshine, and Delilah Vayne were considered as possible replacements. Eventually, Rasgan Kloldrekaar was chosen. Membership by Year The following table shows the membership of the Defenders of the Dawn throughout the years. Members are shown in bold italics in the the individual years that they joined. =Future Considerations= The Defenders of the Dawn have a backlog of candidates that they have ready to consider for any future opening within their group, or in the event that the group is expanded to include a seventh member which has been rumoured for several years now. The following individuals top the current list of the Defenders' candidates: CathrynAllerian.jpg|Cathryn Allerian|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Cathryn_Allerian ImperiusDecima.jpg|Imperius Decima|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Imperius_Decima RayburnEvendane.jpg|Rayburn Evendane|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Rayburn_Evendane LiantorFirewind.jpg|Liantor Firewind|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Liantor_Firewind KaraHisdani.jpg|Kara Hisdani|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Kara_Hisdani AstridLebel.jpg|Astrid Lebel|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Astrid_Lebel AelandraNightshine.jpg|Aelandra Nightshine|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Aelandra_Nightshine DariaMontclaire.jpg|Daria Montclaire|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Daria_Montclaire CoralynPembleton.jpg|Coralyn Pembleton|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Coralyn_Pembleton VanessaPenstoneFull.jpg|Vanessa Penstone|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Vanessa_Penstone JupiterRush.jpg|Jupiter Rush|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Jupiter_Rush ZargonRagnaroth.jpg|Zargon Ragnaroth|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Zargon_Ragnaroth BenedictRyder.jpg|Benedict Ryder|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Benedict_Ryder BalgrimShatterlight.jpg|Balgrim Shatterlight|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Balgrim_Shatterlight DevonnaValkorian.png|Devonna Valkorian|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Devonna_Valkorian DelilahVayne.png|Delilah Vayne|link=https://xesteria.wikia.com/wiki/Delilah_Vayne Category:Defenders of the Dawn Category:Group Category:Organization